Repercussions
by PrettyPrincessRen
Summary: One event has more repercussions than one could know. HG, RHr, JL, RT, SBOC
1. The Start of it All

I don't own Harry Potter or any characters or places! I only own the small little plot I have created from the wonderful J.K. Rowlings books!

I am re-doing all the chapters that I have posted, and then continuing with more to the story. I am also working on another story, not in the HP universe but am not posting it until it's pretty much done.

Also! Go register for Portus 2008! And visit me as the Head of the Common Room!! Woo!

* * *

_"Accept the things to which fate binds you, and love the people with whom fate brings you together, but do so with all your heart." -- Marcus Aurelius_

* * *

**Chapter One- The Start of it All**

* * *

A man was mentally laughing as he came to his senses, not really paying attention to his surroundings. His eyes were closed but it didn't matter because his black disheveled hair covered most of his sight. A smile tugged at his lips as he thought who could be behind this prank. 

"Alrig-" the man tried to speak, but stopped suddenly, loosing the smile when he found his voice hoarse and his mouth dry. "Padfoot?" he tried again, wondering what was going on. "Moony? Where are you guys? This isn't funny anymore!" He then realized his eyes were still closed, and upon opening them and painfully shaking the hair out of his face, he gasped. He didn't recognize where he was, but he knew it couldn't be good. He was in a glass case, unable to move without wincing at the ache in his bones. He could turn his head, but not without straining. Looking around for his troublemaking friends, he was about to comment that their joke had worked, when he saw something that made his heart ache.

To his left, in a case much like his own was his Lily-flower.

* * *

She felt it before she even opened her eyes. 

The humidity made her clothes stick close to her body. The heat was just barely tolerable. Before she could figure out her surroundings and the source of the heat, it dissipated slowly, leaving her completely cold. She felt stiff, as if she had slept funny. Her head felt fuzzy and she knew something was off.

Finally daring to open her eyes, she looked around. Her green eyes took in her surroundings, aware that this was not an ordinary spot for her to be in. It was dark, and she was in what seemed to be a glass case. This stirred a memory in her brain. It's like Sleeping Beauty. Thinking about that lead her to remember all of it; her life, her school, her husband...her son…The onslaught of these memories forced her to squint her eyes shut and pinch her face in pain. She had to force the muscles in her arms and hands to move. Pushing her fiery red hair out of her face, she opened her eyes once more and started to cry.

What in Merlin's name is going on?

* * *

Not to far away, another redhead awoke from her sleep with a startled gasp. Sitting straight up in her bed and breathing heavily, her brown eyes darted around her room. Her first thought was to wake up her parents, but this was too urgent to wait. She had to tell Dumbledore. He needed to be told so he could try to understand it. 

Throwing back her covers she hurried out of her room, and down the stairs and through the kitchen, knocking over a chair as she did so. She hurriedly grabbed some floo powder from the mantle, knocking over a candlestick and sending it to the floor with a bang. All the clatter surely woke up the house, but she didn't care. She threw the powder into the fireplace, and called out for the Headmaster. She only told him she needed him to come over, leaving him to curious. She stood up and paced the kitchen, drowning out everything around her.

The fire roared green in the kitchen fireplace of Number 12 Grimmauld Place around the same time several people ran into the kitchen, wands drawn. Upon seeing the aged wizard, they lowered their wands, but had looks of confusion on their faces. It wasn't until Ginny spoke up from the corner of the room startling them all. Looking in to the eyes of her mother, with a quick glance to Dumbledore, she opened her mouth to speak.

"It's happened again. It's real."

* * *

Harry slowly awoke to the tingling in his fingers that was all too familiar the past few days. His head was a madhouse- dizzy and racing with thoughts. He had been home from Hogwarts for almost three weeks. On his arrival home from the car ride from Kings Cross, he had been presented a list of chores from Aunt Petunia, most likely a way to get him out of sight and out of mind. Harry didn't mind most of the chores, kept him busy with things to do. 

Even with the warnings from members of the Order, his Uncle Vernon still thought it necessary to make his summer rough. Dudley had joined in, and Aunt Petunia just scowled at him, and warned him to get his duties done. Harry was determined to make it through the last weeks of his stay at the Dursley household, and didn't put up a fuss. He woke up early every morning, got breakfast ready and was soon out the door going about his tasks. For the past couple days though, he would get a tingling in his fingers, starting at the tips and by the end of the day it would be his whole hand. He had written to Sirius about this, who just thought it to be migraine symptoms of sorts, to get rest and take some muggle "adderville" if needed, but that if it got worse to let him know.

Sirius Black, who at one time had been a convicted criminal, was now a free man. The trip to the Department of Mysteries had been a blessing for him. When dueling his cousin Bellatrix, she had gotten distracted, thus allowing him to shoot a Stupefy at her. While Harry and Dumbledore had gone off, Sirius stayed behind, helping capture the other Death Eaters. Catching a feeling that Harry was in danger, he had run up to the Atrium, just in time to see Voldemort apparate away with Bellatrix. Running to Harry's side, ignoring all others in the room, he had tried to comfort his Godson as best he could. Fudge had seen him though, and demanded his arrest, which he agreed to go willingly after Fudge promised Dumbledore a fair trial for the man. This trial, while frustrating, had been a success, as Sirius was declared innocent. Harry had been ecstatic, and plans were made for him to stay the remainder of his summer with Sirius after the Dursley's.

On this certain day though, after not taking any notice to his hands, Harry went about his routine of making breakfast for the household. He was on his was outside when he had to pause, his head going blank and his vision going fuzzy. It lasted only a second though, and reminded himself to maybe get some of Aunt Petunia's medicine.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Review if you want, I don't really care, I'm doing this for fun anyway. I'd love your opinion though so it'd be fun to see what you have to say! Either way, thanks for reading!

* * *


	2. Information Processing

Again, I do not own Harry Potter, or anything in his universe!

* * *

_"The important thing is not to stop questioning." -- Albert Einstein_

* * *

**Chapter Two- Information Processing**

* * *

Confusion hung in the air. The ones gathered knew this information was important, but given the fact that what it pertained to was a mystery, they didn't know where to start their thoughts. Molly was looking at her daughter, both of whom were slightly pale. Ginny crossed the space in between them and latched on to her mother. Molly gathered Ginny in her arms and kissed the top of her hair. Arthur was looking at his wife and only daughter. Ron and the twins glanced at each other before each sitting down at the table. Remus and Tonks also shared a look before setting about making some tea, with Tonks being surprisingly graceful and normally responsible Remus pulling out the Firewhiskey. Sirius stood still, a blank look in his eyes. While coming off as being slightly impulsive and immature, he had an inkling as to what was meant by this information. He had heard some of the words before, although he couldn't place where. 

"I think…" Albus Dumbledore started, bringing them all out of their thoughts, "It would be best, for us to continue to ponder what Miss Weasley has told us. I trust you all to keep this among only those in this room. I will see to checking on Harry and the wards surrounding him." Saying this, his blue eyes scanned the people gathered. His eyes met those of Sirius, whom he nodded to, before making his way to the fireplace. The green flames roared as he left, leaving those still in the room to look at each other. Molly glanced at the clock, catching the time.

"Well. While this has been an interesting morning, I do believe Hermione will be here soon. Why don't we get some food going? I'm sure you are all hungry." Molly said, already bustling about the kitchen. No one dared tell her no, they knew her 'Mother Hen' mode would soon be in full speed.

* * *

Hermione could tell something was up the minute she stepped through the fireplace. She had used an Order member's fireplace to floo to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, which was better than flying. She dusted herself off and looked around the room at the faces of the people gathered. Ron and Fred were sitting at the table stony-faced, cups of tea around them untouched. George and Remus were by the door, talking quietly and unanimated. Sirius was sitting on a stool in the corner watching Molly go about making lunch. Ginny was seemly trying to help Molly, but was only staring out the window with a far off look in her eyes, occasionally being jarred from her thoughts by the "Mother Hen's" business. No one seemed to notice Hermione's arrival. 

"Is everything alright? What's going on? Is Harry okay?" Her sudden questions seemed to startle them all and bring them back to earth. Ron stood up, and in a very un-Ron like move, approached Hermione and gave her a quick hug. The mood was so damp that the Twins didn't even comment on this. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, and he gave her a look that said 'we'll talk later'. Mrs. Weasley was soon upon the young brunette, ushering her to the table, handing out plates of food for those gathered.

After eating a hearty meal, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were in the girls' room, Ginny was standing over Hermione's bags, trying to help her unpack. Hermione had her thinking face on and was pacing the room, Ron was sitting on one of the beds, watching her wear down the rug. Ginny had just listened to Ron finish telling Hermione about what had happened just a few hours earlier. She obviously already had a million ideas about what all this information meant.

"Well, this is like trying to figure out the egg clue from Harry's task in fourth year. A lot of this makes sense though, Ginny. Everything looks to fit together, but how? We must go to the library, there has to be something in there that could help us!" Hermione was starting to pace the room faster now; Ginny stopped what she was doing and looked up at the older girl.

Ginny had told the other two what she had meant when she said it had happened again, as she wasn't quite sure they knew what the whole story on the first time was. When Sirius had escaped from Azkaban, she had had a dream about it, as well as how it might affect those involved and the possible outcomes. It had taken her a while to figure out what it meant. She had only told her mother, and since they didn't know what it was completely about, they kept quiet. It wasn't until Sirius actually had escaped and all that the vision's showed had come true, that they told Dumbledore about it. Ginny felt she had more of an idea about this dream than the last, and if she was right, it would bring forth very interesting results.

"Professor Lupin might be able to help too. Well, if this means what I think it means then both he and Sirius will no doubt be helping." Hermione continued to mutter to herself until Ron spoke up from his spot where he had sprawled across one of the beds.

"Hermione, sit down." Hermione turned to glare and huff at him, before sitting down beside him. "There is probably truth to what you think this means, so let's just go on that. It sounds as though we need to be preparing for what's going to be happening now that it might happen." Ron turned his head to look at his only sister. "Ginny, you might also want to try and get a hold of Harry. Ask Dumbledore or something, I'm sure he'd want to try and keep Harry more informed this year." Ginny nodded to Ron, and stopped what she was doing. She crossed the room to where her stuff was scattered across her bed and picked up some parchment and a quill and started on a note to Dumbledore.

The trio thought about the previous year, when Harry had been told about the prophecy between him and Voldemort. Harry had been very upset with being left in the dark, and hadn't been able to speak to Dumbledore for days. Sirius' homecoming and comfort helped him out though, and Dumbledore and Harry had made an agreement to keep each other informed of any issues that arose.

Ginny finished her letter and looked up to Ron and Hermione, who had gotten into another discussion on what the dream had meant. Ron not only seemed to understand what she was actually saying, but was also adding his own insight as well, which seemed to be fairly good. She smirked when she saw how close they were sitting though. _Must remember to tell Harry about that for sure._ she thought. Ginny got up, letter in hand, and went to find Pig, leaving Ron and Hermione to their talks. She was out in the hall and heading for the stairs, when she heard Remus and Sirius walking up, talking about something.

"…don't know what it means, we don't want to go assuming things you know." Said Remus, sounding skeptical of his own words.

"Just think though Remus! Who else could it be? Why are we trying to read into this when it seems so… right?" Sirius' words were strained, trying to hold back something of manic excitement.

"But that's just it, Padfoot. It is a little obvious. Granted the first one was fairly true, but we don't want to base our actions on something that we aren't sure of. Especially something like this, it would…" Remus paused just a few steps short of the landing seeing Ginny at the top with an expression of almost hurt and anger. He looked at Sirius, then back to Ginny and spoke, talking to both of them. "I believe what was said, don't get me wrong. There is just so much to think about, and so many emotions at stake. We will be looking into this and waiting to see what happens. It's just a sore subject for all of us, and if we are wrong, well…" he trailed off, looking a bit sad.

"Moony old friend, get a smile on! Let's not get down now! I know it will be good! I feel it in my bones!" Sirius was getting excited, it was obvious what he thought of all this. Considering he was still recovering from Azkaban, he was quite skinny so this last statement could very well be true.

Ginny felt reassured that at least one adult believed her; even though she thought his excitement was getting a bit over the top. She still had her doubts though. Ginny nodded to the two older men and made her way silently back down the stairs. She had to stop half way down though as an odd fuzziness swept though her head, making her a bit dizzy. She swayed, catching the attention of Fred and George, who were on their way up to their room.

"Alright there ickle sis of ours?" George spoke with a smile. He had one arm behind his back, obviously trying to keep it fairly hidden. Fred wrapped his arms around Ginny and George. "Oh sister, and twin, of mine. How much fun will today be?" Fred had a mischievous glint in his eye, one that George was quickly catching on to. He and his twin had been trying to lighten the mood all morning, with their mother supporting it in her own way. While she silently wondered what on earth they were up to, Ginny nodded and made her way back down the stairs.

"Oi, by the way, Dumbledore is getting ready to go get Harry. Thought you'd like to know that." Fred yelled back as he ascended the stairs with his twin.

Ginny's eyes lit up at the thought of Harry soon being here with her. She didn't even need to send the letter either, if she could just catch Dumbledore before he left. She took the last few steps quietly, and walked across the hall to the kitchen door, making sure Mrs. Black didn't decide to wake up. Once she reached the freedom of the kitchen steps, she bounded down to find Dumbledore talking to her parents. The three of them turned to look at Ginny as she entered. She smiled at them and walked up to her headmaster.

"Sir, if I could speak to you when you have a moment before you leave?" She asked, still somewhat excited that Harry would be coming over sooner.

"Of course Miss Weasley! Now, Molly, Arthur, when I return I will leave young Mister Potter in your care. I will be sure to hurry back. I unfortunately must leave shortly thereafter to discuss some issues with my colleagues." Molly and Arthur nodded, before looking at each other and smiling. Molly turned to get some food started, and Arthur excused himself to the study room. Dumbledore turned back to Ginny. "Now, Miss Weasley, my attention is all yours. What do I have the pleasure of talking to you about?"

Ginny took a breath, wondering where to start her talk. "Well sir, it's about Harry. Maybe about you too. I guess it's not difficult; I just wanted to ask that you allow me to tell Harry everything, and that you keep up your agreement and tell him things as well. It would be hard to hide this from him in a house with this many people, but I wanted to check with you. I guess I was just hoping I could tell him, let him hear it from the source." She blushed as she rambled.

"I think that is a wonderful idea, I will ask that you tell him tonight though. He needs to know. I will be here to assist you, as will most everyone in this house." Sensing an unease in the youngest Weasley, he tried to reassure her. "I can tell you now that this will not effect your and Harry's relationship. Do not feel uncomfortable around him. I know you have your opinions as to what this all means, but do not let that stop you from being his friend." Ginny nodded to him, thanked him, and turned when her mother handed them a cup of tea.

"My thanks Molly, your hospitality is unsurpassable. I must be off though; I do believe I have a mission to complete!" Dumbledore had that familiar twinkle in his eye, like when glitter catches the light. He turned to the door and started to exit, before turned back and spoke once more. "I would ask that you please set aside some of that lovely quiche though Molly. If I am correct, it will be gone before it hits the table!" With that he disappeared through the door, leaving Molly grinning widely and blushing.

* * *

Haha! Another one re-done and hopefully the rest will be done soon too. I love re-reading them and tweeking them and such.

* * *


	3. Understanding is the Key

Yet another chapter to the story from a series I do not own!

* * *

_"Study a lifetime and you see different colors from the same jewel. The same questions, asked again, being you just the answers you need just the minute you need them." -- Richard Bach_

* * *

**Chapter Three- Understanding is Key **

* * *

Harry sat on the bottom-most step on the stairwell of Number 4 Privet Drive. He had received an owl earlier that day from Dumbledore saying that he was to be ready to leave at 4pm sharp. Harry had an idea where was going, and was hoping he was right, seeing as he still had a couple weeks left at the Dursley's. The last day had been interesting one. The symptoms he kept having only produced a headache after the dizziness he had felt. While he had tried to keep Sirius in the loop as much as possible, it was difficult for Harry to talk about what felt like such a small thing like a headache. Scar pains were one thing, but headaches were another thing. 

He was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the knock on the door and was first to answer before the Dursley's even got to the front entryway. Harry opened the door to find the Headmaster standing on the front porch in his wizarding finest. Harry could just feel Uncle Vernon's face turning puce.

"Good afternoon, Harry. I trust you are well?" Dumbledore took a good look at Harry. The events happening were odd enough to make the Headmaster wonder.

Before Harry could respond, Vernon came waddling out from behind Harry, sporting a very purple face, as had been guessed. "Now see here old goat! I will have none of these shenanigans going on in my house! Out! Out I say!" Vernon yelled, spitting all over Dumbledore's almost-hidden wrinkles.

Dumbledore looked calmly at Vernon before turning back to Harry. The deepness in his eyes and the wrinkles on his face truly showed his age and Harry had to stop to remember exactly how old Dumbledore really was. Dumbledore seemed to regain his composure in a blink of an eye. He suddenly wore a hardened look on his face and turned once more to Vernon.

"My apologies, Mr. Dursley. Maybe we can move to the sitting room and have a bit of tea? I have a great deal of things I wish to discuss with you." As he said this, Dumbledore stared at Vernon, making the bigger man shake. Vernon just nodded and called for Petunia and Dudley to join them. The three met the other two in the sitting room, Petunia not even offering to get the tea.

Harry looked at his relatives, trying not to be hateful towards them. Dumbledore sat on one of the high-backed chairs and motioned for Harry to do the same. The Dursley's sat on the couch. Dumbledore looked around, "I see that I must provide the tea then? Very well." He then lifted his wand, an action that made the Dursley's shake, and produced a tea tray with five cups, along with some biscuits. He filled the cups with tea, proceeding to levitate said teacups to each person in the room.

"I have come here today to discuss some issues regarding your nephew's stay with you. It seems that you have not been treating him as I had hoped." Dumbledore stared at the three, making them shake even more. "I was under the impression that Harry was loved here, but in the past years, I have heard otherwise. I am upset with myself for letting him stay here, but even more so at you for making him feel unwanted." After saying this, he looked at Harry and spoke to him.

"Harry, my intentions for leaving you with your relatives was based on many choices, this being the hardest choice. I had hoped that you could call this 'home' and the protections would be strengthened. However, after coming here today, the wards feel weak. I believe it is time for us to move you to a safer location."

Harry could barely contain his happiness. Finally, he'd be able to live with people who loved him, and actually wanted him around! Harry looked at the people sitting across from him. Did he feel love towards them? It was difficult to tell. It was hard, looking at the people sitting across from them, they didn't seem have any grasp of what true normalcy was. Harry, tuning out the conversation Dumbledore was having with the Dursley's, didn't quite know what it was himself but he had known from early on that this treatment was not what it should be, yet had nothing to base it on so he felt he could do little about it. Finally at Hogwarts though, interacting with families like Ron and Hermione's enabled him to gain the confidence he needed to at least stand a little taller and smile once in a while. He smiled as he thought of his friends. When he thought of her though, he beamed, and he was sure his relatives were thinking it was at them, but all the better. Ginny. No sooner had he simply thought her name then he got the dizzy feeling all over again. Good thing he was sitting down.

He barely heard Dumbledore talking to the Dursley's until 'the wards are gone' from Dumbledore, and 'good riddance' from Vernon. When Dumbledore stood up, Harry stood as well. "When are we leaving, sir?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, knowing full well this was something that may possibly be more dangerous then having a dragon for a pet, but would provide the love that Harry needed to fulfill the prophecy.

"Soon, Harry. Why don't you get your belongings and meet me in the front hall?. I have something I wish to discuss with your relatives."

With that as a cue, Harry took off towards the stairs, and went up, taking them two at a time. He threw his stuff in his trunk and dragged in down the stairs. Dumbledore was waiting there for him, and together they left the Dursley's, Dumbledore apparating them both, with Headquarters as their destination.

* * *

Ginny was in the study, sitting on the floor, playing Exploding Snap with Ron when she felt him. It was the oddest sensation ever, knowing someone was in the area, knowing who it was, but not knowing why she was feeling anything at all. She paused and looked up at Ron. He didn't seem to notice anything. Nor did Hermione, who was reading on the sofa. Fred and George were huddled in the corner, with a box stamped WWW, not noticing anything at all. 

"Well, come on now! What'd you stop playing for?" Ron huffed; he was winning, and not about to stop yet.

"It was…nothing." Ginny said, her eyes sliding to look at Hermione, who was giving her a questioning look. "I think I'm hungry…How about we stop a bit and get something to eat?" Without waiting for a reply, she got up and walked towards the door, the feeling getting stronger. She paused again and looked over her shoulder at Ron and Hermione, who were steps behind her.

"Did you feel that?" She asked.

"Feel what, Gin?" Ron was getting concerned. Maybe all the stress was getting to her. He had made a vow with himself that he would watch over his little sister ever since her first year, and would continue to do so until one of them passed. With all that had been happening lately, this vow meant a great deal more than it did when he first made it.

"Never mind. Let's go." Ginny set off for the kitchen, knowing the other two would follow. 'Fred and George can come when they are hungry. No need to bother them,' she thought.

The three of them made their way down the stairs to the kitchen. Ron was in front, so he opened the door first. Ginny didn't even have to guess who would be in the room. She felt Harry long before she saw him.

She had barely entered the door when Harry was up to her and hugging her, Ginny returning the hug. The other occupants of the room, mainly Dumbledore, were smiling at the couple. Ron of course had a minor scowl on, but Hermione pinched his arm lightly to keep him in check. When the two came out of their hug and saw people looking at them, they blushed crimson and hastily let go of each other.

"Seeing as the greetings are out of the way for the most part," Dumbledore said, "I must be off. I will be back shortly to answer any other questions that might arise for anyone." With that, he left through the back door, choosing to apparate away.

The remaining occupants in the room set about doing various things, leaving Harry and Ginny to talk.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said shyly, despite the hug that had proceeded.

"Heya, Harry," Ginny said just as shyly. "I trust you are happy to be back here with everyone?"

Harry smiled and let out a huge sigh of relief, just thinking about being here made him smile. "Am I ever! The last few weeks have been so odd. Maybe things will go back normal now."

"Normal? Harry Potter, living a normal life? Ha!" Ginny laughed playfully. Suddenly, though, she got serious, "I'm hoping for that for you, too. Tell me though; you didn't write because of a lack of Hedwig, and not because you didn't want to. Right?" With this, Harry blushed. "Well, tell me how you have been. I've missed hearing from you."

Harry sighed and sat down at the table, Ginny following. "It's just been odd, yet the usual. The Dursley's were their normal selves, but I had little contact with them. The odd thing was, I kept getting these dizzy spells. I've been eating right, and getting enough sleep, but Sirius thinks that maybe it's something called a migraine. It's a type of headache." He explained, seeing the questioning look on her face. "By the way, where are Sirius and Remus? I thought they would be here?"

Ginny grabbed a roll from the bowl on the table her mother had set out earlier. "They are off somewhere. Maybe something to do with the Order. I'm not sure." She looked at him, a thought coming to mind. "How long ago did these symptoms start?"

"Um… About a couple days after being back from school. They haven't happened since I've been here, but I haven't been here long." He replied, taking a roll for himself.

Ginny stopped chewing and her eyes widened a bit, almost glazing over. Concerned, Harry waved his hand in front of her face. She didn't respond to that, or him saying her name. Finally when he yelled it at her, attracting the rest of the rooms' attention, she gasped and looked at him.

"I think I know what's going on Harry! We need to talk, and Dumbledore needs to be here."

* * *

So, I know I will need a Beta again, as I probably am re-re-reading and making sense in my head but maybe not on paper. Also, I realized I published this story, and this chapter I think too, on July 5, 2006. Thats 11 days before HBP came out, so if this sounds A LOT like that, then thats probably why. You can even check the publish date on the chapters...or something. 

Also, Portus 2008. Awesomeness.

P.S. If this is going slow or you don't get something, I apologize, that is where constructive reviewing comes into play ;D


	4. Confusion

Another little chapter in my little story!

* * *

_"Who in the world am I? Ah, that's the great puzzle." – Lewis Carroll_

* * *

**Chapter Four- Confusion**

* * *

To say Harry was confused was an understatement. That morning, he was at the Dursley's, thinking his symptoms were a migraine. Now, upon hearing what Ginny and the Headmaster had to say, everything got much more complicated. 

Harry repeated in his head what Ginny had told him, the same thing she had told everyone that morning. She had explained to them what had happened back with Sirius escaping and the dream that had preceded it. Harry understood that; it wasn't too odd. Now she and Dumbledore, who had once again returned to Number 12, Grimmauld Place, were saying that his symptoms were now a minor inheritance breaking through. His head was swimming with all this information. The two of them had been left in the kitchen after Ginny had spoken in hushed tones with the Headmaster. He raised his head to look at her, only to find her eyes looking right back into his.

"Ginny…" he started to speak, but the right words weren't there. "Can you repeat the dream thing you had? The words you heard, and also just tell me what you saw. This night has been weird enough; I just want to know what you saw."

The young girl rested her head in her right hand and with the left pushed her red hair out of her face. She was half excited, half worried for Harry. As of yet, no one had told him about the rest of the dream, the 'seeing' part. That was her job now. Hearing those words were eerie enough for her, but what she saw proceeding them was even eerier.

Taking a deep breath in, she repeated the words again, having engraved them into her head. "_Two sets the same shall meet, the awakening of one will bring forth the inner powers of the other. The comings will not go unknown although the powers will. Protection given by the red alpha female will encompass the quad. Darker times will lie ahead. Plans and attitudes filled with love and stubbornness will bring about positive results, while those based on hate and fear will bring the end._" Ginny looked back up at Harry and smiled. "Well, we both know we are stubborn, so let's hope that helps us." She chuckled, "and so much for a pretty rhyming prophecy or something…" but looking at Harry's non amused face made her stop, her hair falling lightly over her eyes again.

"Ginny, all things considered, you aren't finished telling me what this is all about. If we are going to be honest with each other then we need to stick to the topic." Harry was getting agitated. Again, like last year, it seemed he knew less about himself than anyone else. He just wanted to hear what had to be said and then figure things out, not the other way around. Obviously all this was important.

Seeing the hurt on the redheads' face made him feel guilty. "I know this might be hard for you, but just let me know it. I'll be happier then." He smiled at her and reached across the table to tuck the hair back behind her ear.

"Harry, don't get your hopes up. I kind of did when I woke up from the dream. I'm doing the best I can to just come out with it…it's a little exciting in a way, if they do come back, you'd have parents!" Ginny was on a roll talking, but stopped suddenly at what she had said, and at Harry's expression.

"Parents? Ginny, my parents are dead…" Harry secretly wondered if all of the stress from the war had gone to Ginny's head.

"You don't understand! After the voice, I saw US Harry! A black haired boy and a redheaded girl! There were two of each. Consider that with what the voice said: '_two sets the same shall meet_'!" Ginny was standing now, pacing from Harry to the end of the table, and back.

"Harry, somewhere along your life, something happened that made your parents awaken from a sleep. I don't think they were killed like everyone says! Because of this, you are now getting these symptoms! Hermione's been bugging me about this. She's doing so much research already, and all of us thought it would be the Gryffindor inheritance; we might be right!"

Harry had stopped paying attention about the time Ginny had mentioned his parents and that, just maybe, they didn't die. _Parents_. This word and the image of them floated through his mind.

"Harry!" Ginny's voice cut through his brain and he looked up at her. She saw the glint of tears in his eye but chose not to say anything. "Harry…people are going to want to talk about this…mostly Dumbledore, but Sirius and Remus think along the same lines. Let's go upstairs and talk to Hermione and Ron. We need to get this off our minds for a bit." Saying this, Ginny walked around the end of the table to where Harry still sat. She looked down at him, and he looked at her. Without hesitation she sat down next to him and pulled him into a hug like her mother's, while he hugged her back.

"My parents..." Harry whispered into her hair. When he pulled out of the hug, he kept her in his arms and held her at arms width. On seeing her questioning look, he asked, "Where would they be?"

* * *

That evening one could find Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione in the boy's room; Hermione hunched over a sheet of paper at the desk quill in hand, Ginny sitting on a bed staring at the Chuddley Cannon's posters, and Ron and Harry sitting on the floor playing Exploding Snap. The Order meeting going on in the kitchen was lasting a lot longer than they had hoped, and the four of them were getting anxious. Ginny and Harry had brought the concern of where Lily and James would be to Ron and Hermione's ears. (It was common knowledge that it had to be them. No one else matched their description and their relations to what was said from the dream.) If what Ginny had heard and saw was correct, James and Lily's awakening would be known to others, including Death Eaters and Voldemort. This concern was currently being discussed by the order. 

Hermione, being her usual self, had already read though many of the books in the many libraries in Number 12, Grimmauld Place, as well as many of the ones in the Hogwarts Library (which she had gotten permission to be in from Dumbledore himself). On the sheet in front of her were many tiny words, apparently all making sense to her. Her brown, bushy hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail, her eyes staring at the paper in front of her as if it would suddenly talk and sprout all the answers they needed as to why and how this was all happening.

Ginny was sitting on Harry's bed, now sitting up and staring off into space, every now and then smiling. She, of course, was thinking only positive thoughts, not allowing any negative ones to get through.

Harry was distracted, to say the least. All of what happened should have been expected: nothing was ever normal for him. He kept exploding the cards, which normally meant Ron was winning. However, Ron wasn't paying any more attention to what he was doing than Harry was.

The door opened suddenly, startling the four young Gryffindors with a gasp. They looked over to see Sirius in the door, a huge smile on his face.

"Just wanted to let you kids know we're going Stag Hunting!" He bellowed, dancing around. Sirius was obviously looking forward to having his childhood friend back. No one doubted what Ginny saw, but they were all still trying to be realistic. Everyone but Sirius, that is.

"Down, dog! Let's not scare them anymore than they are, shall we?" Remus' voice was heard behind Sirius, in the hall. When he came into sight, one could see a huge smile on his face.

Harry stood up and looked at his two favorite people. The people who had been there for him, whenever he needed them. He went up to each of them and gave them a big hug. Startled, Sirius stopped dancing and looked at Harry. He was reminded just how much he looked like James.

"James would be so proud of you." He mumbled to himself, though Harry and Remus heard him. Sirius suddenly pulled Harry back into a hug that almost beat one of Molly's. Remus smiled at this and turned to the other three in the room.

"We just wanted to let you know we are leaving again for a bit. Some Order Members are coming with us to go on a little 'hunt', as Sirius has put it. You all stay here; I promise, we'll let you know everything we can." With that, and a nod from the three, Remus turned back to Harry and Sirius, both of whom were quietly discussing something. Sirius looked up to Remus and they nodded to each other.

"Harry…Now, don't get your hopes up. We are pretty sure this is all correct, but just know; it might not be," Sirius whispered to Harry before hugging him one last time and leaving with Remus.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny stood back from Harry and waited to see what his reaction would be. They weren't quite sure yet how he was taking things, and wanted to be slow with the process.

Harry paused a bit before turning back to his friends. They smiled at him as he did. Looking them each in the eye he smiled back. "Well then, let's get ready! I have some parents to meet!"

* * *

On a role here! Woo:)

* * *


	5. The Welcoming

You know it's not mine by now. Just what you don't recognize.

* * *

_"There are more people who wish to be loved than there are who are willing to love." -- Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Five- The Welcoming**

* * *

Trying to figure out how to get out of the case was a struggle. The boxes encasing Lily and James were only as big as they were, and were meant so that when they woke up the air would quickly be used up. The oxygen could only last so long, and it was stale from no use for longer than a decade. The couple had seen each other from across the room in their glass like boxes, and were trying different ways to get out. They knew this was urgent, and panic was slowly seeping in. 

Lily was the first one to think of it. "Magic?" she mouthed to the man in the next box, much like her own. James nodded, the time spent in there obviously chipping some memory away, and felt for his wand. It was usual practice for the magical community to bury their dead with their wands for the afterworld. Getting his wand out, he muttered a mild reductor curse only after casting a protection charm against the shattered glass. He slowly sat up, wincing at the non-use of his muscles after so long.

Seeing that the magic was working for James, Lily proceeded to do likewise, with the same stiffness as him when she tried to sit up. Clearing away the shards of glass around her, she swung her legs over the side of the case and stood up, wobbling a bit at first. She regained her balance and looked up into James eyes. She was across the room in one stride, all stiffness forgotten as she enveloped her husband into a huge hug.

Without warning, a rumbling noise was heard in the far corner by the case Lily was just in. Looking to her husband she drew her wand and he motioned for her to hide behind his case. He lost her once, he wasn't about to loose her again.

Soon, a rectangular piece moved from the wall, emitting the outside sky, showing that the dim light in the room already was mostly magical, as there were no wall sconces or candles. James covered his eyes and tried to look to see who was coming in. A figure approached, a second one behind them, and automatically James auror skills jumped in and he silently cast a stunning charm. It connected with the first figure, knocking them to the ground. The second figure was startled, but then started laughing.

"You know, James, after being dead for almost 16 years, you still got your reflexes. That's good to know, although I think Sirius here wouldn't be as happy." Remus chuckled.

To say James was happy was correct; you could even say he was ecstatic. Tears glimmered in his eyes, and, forgetting to enervate Sirius, he gathered Remus into a hug, almost as big as Lily's. "Remus…how…what is going on?" James managed to stutter out. Lily came up behind him and uttered a counter-curse at Sirius, effectively waking him up. Sirius sat up and shook his head. He suddenly stood up, looked at Lily, then at James, and quickly encompassed the two into a huge bear hug, with immediate tears as big as James'.

It was Remus who spoke the words that made Lily and James smile the most of the moment. Everything seemed to be happening so fast, they had barely had time to consider what was going on. "I believe we should go now. I assume you are both hungry, and would like to have one of Molly's favorite meals, and there are a few people guarding the door who'd love to see you again." James smiled and his tummy grumbled at the sound of the word food. "Besides, I believe there is a certain sixteen year old boy who is eager to meet his parents."

At this, Lily broke down into tears, the images of that Halloween night hitting her hard. Strong arms gathered her up and soft words of comfort were whispered in her ear. Eyes now red and puffy, she looked up at James and smiled. "My baby, my baby boy is alive!" Again, tears poured out of her eyes and she hugged James then turned to Sirius and Remus, who were watching with glistening eyes. With a nod, she spoke only simple words to her husband. "Let's go meet our son again."

* * *

The activity back at Number 12 was amazing- Harry was nervously pacing in the study, Hermione, Ron and Ginny silently watching, not wanting to interrupt him. Molly was in the kitchen making food, the twins were up to no good with whatever they were doing and Arthur and Tonks were setting about getting another room ready. 

Molly, being alone in the kitchen, was the first to hear the floo. Turning towards to fireplace, still working her magic on the food, she saw Sirius coming out first, with soot all over. Next came Lily, looking not a day older than Molly last saw her years ago at Order meetings. Smiling kindly at the young mother, Molly went over and hugged her. Lily was startled, but hugged her back none the less. They had to move out of the way for James, who came through next, with Remus right behind him.

"Thanks for clearing the way Sirius. I hated soot!" James joked, dusting off the little soot he was covered in.

Sirius glared at James. "Well, you're welcome for coming and getting you after being trapped. Next time I'll just leave ya there!" With that Sirius playfully punched James in the arm, which led to James trying to hex Sirius, but missing and hitting Remus. The playful banter continued like the last 15 plus years of space had been filled, as Molly just watched. Lily and her looked at each other, both sighing and muttering "Boys!"

Molly went to James and gave him a nice hug. "Where is everyone else?" Molly inquired after just realizing it was only the four of them.

James sat down at the table, reaching for the juice sitting in the middle. "They decided to apparate to down the street. Seems something was up over in Hogsmeade so they wanted to check it out" he said as he poured himself some juice. Lily came and sat down next to him, looking quite tired. Molly saw this and clucked. "Why am I standing here? We need to get the kids, mostly your son!"

Remus stepped forward and offered to get Harry. As he walked to the other side of the kitchen and through to door to the stairs, he thought about everything that was happening. The quiet of the staircase and the creaking of the steps could be heard while the werewolf silently made his way upstairs. When they had come out of the building that James and Lily had been in (which ended up being where all Potters bodies were kept), the four were greeted by many of the members of the order. By the time all the greetings were done, Lily looked like she was about to pass out, and James' eyes were drooping. Remus had then tried to get them all back to Number 12 for a long needed dinner and rest. One would have thought that almost 16 years of sleep would be enough, but apparently not.

As he approached the door to Harry's room, where he had been hiding out, away from the others, Remus stopped. Slowly he reached out to open the door, and turned the knob. Nervous at the news he was about to deliver, he opened the door and saw Harry sitting on the edge of his bed, his hands on his knees. Harry looked up at Remus and smiled. Remus nodded to him and silently Harry got up, and the two walked out the door and down the stairs. They stopped at the door to the kitchen, Harry being the first to the door. Just as nervous as Remus had been, he slowly opened the door. He closed his eyes and waited for the door to creak open. When he opened them, he saw two very familiar people. His parents. They didn't look a day older than they had in their pictures.

Without hesitation, Lily got up with all fatigue forgotten. She wiped the tears that had formed away and smiled. A true, genuine smile that lit up the faces of everyone else in the room. She soon filled the space between Harry and herself and hugged her son. Harry slowly hugged her back, tears forming in his eyes. He never imagined that this would be happening, and wondered if it was a dream. Even if it was, he wasn't about to let it end. Soon he found James by his side as well, and turned to envelop him in the hug. The three of them stood in this hug while the others in the room filed out to give the newly reunited family some time together.

* * *

Ron, Hermione and Ginny were back in the girls' room, anxiously waiting for their turn to meet Harry's parents. They had been told to wait there by Sirius, who would be wagging his tail wildly if in dog form. What Sirius and Remus were up to now was anyone's guess, Remus most likely trying to keep Sirius from bouncing off the walls. 

"He's happy…but he's confused…" Ginny randomly blurted out as she stood up. Hermione and Ron looked at her, then each other, and back to her.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione asked, a questioning look on her face. She had been laying across one of the beds reading a book, but sat up when Ginny spoke.

"It's the weirdest thing…I felt him earlier, when he came here. Now I feel his love for his parents, but also a great confusion as to why they are here." Ginny's face was scrunched up in concentration. "He's also got a bit of anger…" She trailed off and opened her eyes. She seemed to be staring off into space. "I've never felt this way before. He's not in my head; there is just a strong pull towards him." Ginny inwardly was excited at this, seeing as she was crushing on Harry. He obviously had feelings for her too, but with both of them so young they weren't sure. She had been writing to Harry throughout the summer, just little notes of "Hello how are you" but keeping in contact none the less.

Ron looked at his little sister. He wasn't surprised that she could feel Harry's feelings. He'd believe anything she said now.

Ginny suddenly walked towards the closed door, and had her hand on the handle when it was opened from the other side. Harry looked at each of his friends, his gaze lingering on Ginny. When he spoke it was only to her. "My parents want to meet you." He nervously got out. "Would you like to come downstairs with me?"

Ginny eyed him a moment before smiling and saying she'd love to. The two left the room, leaving Hermione and Ron behind to look at each other. Ron just shrugged, but Hermione's mind was thinking once again. She wanted to find out why this was happening, and what it meant to the war.

* * *

Rollin', Rollin', Rollin' down the river... 


	6. Two Sets the Same

Rinse and Repeat, it's not my series!

* * *

_Don't hold to anger, hurt or pain. They steal your energy and keep you from love." – Unknown_

* * *

**Chapter Six- Two Sets the Same**

* * *

_(A few hours previously)_

The silence of the room was broken only by the ticking of the old, worn clock on the dark mahogany mantle of the fireplace. James was pacing in front of the bright fire; the cooler air of the evening making the flames a necessity to warm up the room. Lily was sitting on the brown leather loveseat, staring every so often at Harry, who was sitting next to her, picking at his nails. The Potter's had moved their meeting from the kitchen to the study in hopes of making things a little more comfortable.

"So…how are you, Harry?" It was Lily who first spoke.

Harry's hands stopped and he was still for a moment. The crackling of the fire was the only sound in the room and the light of the flames jumped off every surface available, casting shadows on faces. Lily looked up at James, who had turned toward his wife and son. They both looked back at Harry when he spoke.

"Why?" He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. "Why are you here now? Where have you been all this time?" His voice had a hint of anger to it.

Lily's eyes were welled up with tears at this point and she looked towards the flames, her hands clasped tightly in her lap. James started to pace again.

"I've been waiting…wanting a family that loved me for so long…and you come now? Once I'm finally starting to feel I even have one!" Harry was looking between his mother and father, his voice rising as he spoke. Tears were streaming down his face. In the back of the room, a crystal vase broke. He was happy they were here, if a little confused, but the anger at the timing of it all was getting to the front of the other emotions.

"Harry…son." James started, unsure of what to say to calm his only child. "We had no say in any of this. We don't even know how it happened. We could be gone any minute; we don't know what our purpose here is." He hesitantly sat down on the armchair matching the loveseat next to it on which Harry and Lily sat. "We need to talk about some things Harry, things that might help you with this war."

Harry looked his father in the eye, emerald green to striking hazel. He saw the hurt there, but chose to ignore it. "Have you talked to Dumbledore much?"

"No," replied James. "We had wanted to talk to you first." Harry wanted to comment on this but chose not to.

"Honey, your father wants to tell you something, something about your family. Your paternal grandparents, mostly." Lily said, looking at Harry, and he tensed.

"What now? Are you going to tell me I'm related to good ole' Godric or something? Oh, the _Prophet_ would have a field-day with that one!" Harry joked, but seeing the look on his father's face made him sober again. "You're kidding me." He rolled his eyes. "Is Salazar my uncle then?" He deadpanned.

James shifted uncomfortably in his chair, though the Slytherin comment made his eye narrow a bit. "We had planned on telling you when you were old enough. We made sure all precautions were taken to protect you. Then… everything happened and we couldn't… 'til now."

Harry looked dubiously at his father. "Then why couldn't Dumbledore just tell me?"

"He was sworn to not tell you ever! He knew, yes, but he was a secret keeper of sorts. He couldn't have told you even if he tried." Lily explained to her son, a bit on the dreamy side. "I kind of made it up, see. Charms, I loved them. This was my little creation. A secret keeper for secrets!"

Harry looked at his mother incredulously. She obviously needed some sleep.

Harry took some deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. There were a lot of thoughts and emotions running through his head. He thought back to the year before, where people looking in his general direction made him blow up. He needed to be calmer now. Obviously this was a lot, and yes he was young still, but what happened last year got him and his friends almost killed. He needed support.

"I suppose I should get Ginny then; there are some things that Dumbledore would want us to explain to you." Lily and James looked at each other, a bit confused. "Ginny Weasley." Harry explained, "She's….well, I don't know what she is now, but I'll get her." He got up and went to the door, but before he opened it, he looked back at his parents. While the anger was still there, he was slowly realizing that they had no control over this. He silently walked out the door, shutting it behind him, and went up the stairs to get Ginny.

* * *

Lily was still looking longingly at the door her son had exited when James sat down beside her. Lily broke down then, silently sobbing. James put an arm around her and pulled her close. All of this was getting to be too much for them. They needed to sleep, but they wanted to talk to their son more. Now he was bringing in some girl. James hoped there was an explanation for all of this. He just wanted to rest a bit. He leaned against the back of the loveseat, and laid Lily's head on his chest, stroking her hair like he used to do when things were tough during the first war, hoping this one would be easier than the last.

* * *

Lily and James were still in each other's arms when Harry walked into the room with Ginny. James looked up from where he sat and smiled at the younger couple. He could tell something was going on between the two, nothing needed to be said about that. Lily sat up and wiped her eyes, putting on a smile. 

The two couples looked at each other a moment. Harry looked at Ginny, nodding to her. Silently the two went to sit by the older couple, Harry in the armchair, Ginny on the floor by his feet.

"Uh…Lily, James…" It was still taking time for Harry to call his parents 'Mom' and 'Dad'. "This is Ginny Weasley. We just found out recently that we share a bond. This is all new and confusing to us so please, be patient."

Harry then told how Ginny and him had met and their small history together. He talked about Ron and his brothers and their constant playful teasing. He went on to explain the Chamber and what had taken place there. Ginny was the one who told them about the prophecy she had made. While listening to all of this, Lily was forming thoughts and ideas in her head. James could tell she was thinking she had 'the look' on her face. By the time they were all done talking, Lily's head was swimming with ideas. James gently pulled her to stand up; she hadn't even noticed when the rest of them had gotten up. Looking at Ginny, she saw herself when she was younger. She hated that someone so young had to face all of this before their schooling was even finished. Lily smiled at Ginny, who smiled back, and they both closed in for a hug, seeing as that's what girls do a lot. Just as they were letting go, and after James and Harry had shook hands (being guys, they didn't hug), a loud SNAP was heard, then what felt like a ripple in the air pushed the four of them back unconscious, Lily and James pushed back against the love-seats and onto the floor, Harry and Ginny almost into the fire, had the fire not suddenly gone out the moment they fell near it.

* * *

Back at Hogwarts, in the highest turret in the castle, Dumbledore felt a wave of magic, so soft that he could barely feel it, but he felt none-the-less.

* * *

Last chapter of the re-do! Now starts the new ones! I'll have the next one up as soon as I get it ready to go. The Fibro is hurtin so I am off to bed. I'm just glad I was able to get this and my other work done! 


End file.
